


Fatal Encounters: A collection of Tumblr prompts

by ayaxroses



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, F/F, First Love, Girls Kissing, Red String of Fate, Shoujo-ai, Soulmates, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shipping prompts/one shots for the CFV coupling of Misaki x Kourin. Misakou, Kousaki, yuri, shoujo ai, girls love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Misaki x Kourin- Tumblr OTP Prompt #1 Soul mates AU

 

Title: _Fated_

 

 _Red._ When someone asks someone to describe the color, not just in comparison to others. but to give it _meaning,_ that's when the real range of answers would surprise you. Perhaps red would mean passion while to others it represented pain or blood. Maybe it signified romance to some thinking of colorful hearts and decorations on Valentines Day or White Day... Perhaps it brought to mind of a child, some famous super hero or the color of a beloved toy.

 

While others, would even go to say they believed in a tie that binds two souls together. A red string. The red string of fate. For some would believe in this. An Eastern Asian belief or perhaps legend of sorts passed down among many generations. The Red string of fate or thread is known to connect two people and bind them through what could only be known as fate. No matter where they were or who they had met prior their souls would be bound as one.

 

One person would have this invisible red string tied around their left ring finger, a string that would go on almost endlessly until it's other half was reached on the ring finger of the person's fated soul mate.

 

The one who would change their life in all it's eternity whether they were able to recognize when their fated one had come...well that would all depend on the person.

 

Another day in the courtyard, Misaki Tokura, who was a 17 year old senior at her high school, waited. She waited rather patiently, looking around every now and then from her seat on the bench, below the un-ripened cheery blossom tree.

 

It felt like a scene out of some movie, but none of the films really prepared herself for this. How she was supposed to feel at this moment. The wind blew softly through the strands of light lavendar hair, causing Misaki to move her hand up to her temple, keeping her hair down and sliding it under her ear.

 

The heart pounding panic, the flush upon her silky light skin, the millions of thoughts that couldn't just be formed into words...was this all really a part of _love._

 

A part of her was happy, really true happy and ecstatic enough to _almost burst out laughing_ or _scream up from the school roof:_ that she was madly in love with Kourin Tatsunagi!

 

The keyword for these actions was _almost_. The other side of this love was a pain a fear. Rejection, isolation, longing and fear. There was so much fear for the worst. It held her back from simply professing all she felt.

 

For the fact she'd lose everything she had built up until this day, for a moment of expressing the words her heart and mind's been dying to convey

 

Yes, her dearest friend, the one who touched her heart the most. There was something about way a simple glance or her voice calling out her name would make her feel like the happiest person on earth. All the same being apart from her or hearing her say she had liked someone else, would cause her to want to withdraw, and force a smile before she could isolate herself again.

 

The young girl turned to look at the small silver watch on the back of her wrist. Those memories.

xoxoxo

_Beginning her third year of highschool. Misaki had walked down those hallways preparing for another school year, unsure what to say if anything would change. She had glanced over the sign on the wall._

 

“ _Fall After School club sign ups”_

 

_The music club, archery club, tennis club and the list went on. The purple haired woman looked up to find something interesting catch her eye._

 

“ _A card-fight club” she thought aloud. Unaware her words caught the attention of someone behind her._

 

“ _You'll have to prove yourself to get in...” the soft velvet like voice spoke behind her. Misaki could have chosen not to look behind her, but it didn't even feel like an option she was simply drawn to that voice. It all seemed so fated._

 

_Her light blue eyes were drawn to the blonde girl in front of her. She seemed the same age as Misaki, and most likely grade level. Her hair was very long and golden like the sun, it kept Misaki captivated. She could have easily passed for a school idol. Her eyes were of a dark lime green coloring that seemed to glisten as she'd make contact with her._

 

_The odd thing was Misaki had almost felt like she couldn't speak, and her lips curved up in the silliest of all smiles. She was supposed to speak now right? Yet the world almost paused for that split second._

 

“ _The cardfight club that is, we've already had too many members who hardly even knew how to draw a card let alone have any real interest in playing one. So if you're still interested you're going to have to prove yourself.” the blonde girl who appeared almost like an idol smirked, issuing a challenge with those eyes. “I'm assuming you have some passion for Vanguard.”_

 

“ _Yes.” Misaki answered fingers fidgeting with the hem of her dark blue school blazer. It was what should muster and she repeated, thinking it over for that moment. “P-prove myself?” she stumbled out._

 

_The blonde let out a sound that almost felt like angelic to Misaki's ears, she laughed softly, lightly before her lips curved into a smile. “As in you'll need to fight and successfully win against one of the members.”_

 

“ _Oh,” Misaki turned a bit pink, of course that would be what she was referring to, and the whole requirements. Although something seemed to be guiding her forward, she would take the challenge. “So who will I be facing?”_

 

_The blonde paused for a moment a sly smirk enveloping her lips. “You'll see our club room is currently in room 209,” she started, extending her long slender hands before Misaki. “I'm Tatsunagi Kourin, and i'll be looking forward to your challenge.”_

 

“ _So I'm fighting y-you?” Misaki spoke wanting to bite on her tongue as she almost found herself staring off but then it dawned on her. “How many members do you have already...?”_

 

_This question caused the blonde to turn her head to the side face heating up. “Well right now we only have 3....”_

 

“ _Three members? And you're holding auditions?” Misaki felt something flutter inside her seeing the blonde blush, her eyes seemed to almost go aflame as they met hers once again. Kourin retracted her hand._

 

“ _I-idiot It's obviously~ better to not have a club ready then to have members who arn't even passionate enough for Vanguard.” she turned away briefly, scratching at the side of her cheek and ended with, “But if you're not all that serious you might as well find some other club to go to-”_

 

“ _I'll be there.” Misaki spoke out, as she nearly covered her own mouth with her hand at saying that. It's as if something was making her act this foolish, and this stubborn. She flushed lightly and then took Kourin's hand in her own. “Misaki Tokura...”_

 

_xooxoxo_

 

Their initial first meeting felt as if fate itself played a great role. Misaki had won for that match, and the look of almost bliss on the blonde's face...she'd never been able to forget it.

 

Although there wasn't a word, smile, frown or anything about Kourin that hadn't gone unnoticed.

 

She had been looking out for her, and truly seeing her. They managed to meet their five member quota and have been going strong for almost two years now, they even made it to the nationals.

 

Kourin had always been that one to keep the team running. Misaki felt herself almost spirited away. Wherever the blonde would go she would follow.

 

And here she was waiting. Out for her friend-or dearest ones- at the academy courtyard. It had only been 15 minutes, Kourin had to finish something last minute for her transferring to a University. They had both planned on entering the same school, and there would be more time well spent.

 

The blonde had insisted she'd wait for her today, and there was something inside Misaki reminding her she couldn't simply leave, even if she had wanted to.

 

Their Vanguard club was going to their next inter-academy competition soon, so perhaps it would simply involve that. The thought of Kourin again wanting to make sure Misaki was well practiced enough was irritating enough, she knew her deck inside and out.

 

The idea however, maybe Kourin too wanted to pay extra attention to her, well it made it nearly impossible for her to become mad then. She couldn't help the flush on her cheeks.

 

Wind swept branches, on the tree ,before her, almost seemed to halt in her motions. She saw her there, running up across the courtyard, giving a small-half smile and wave toward the lavender girl. The golden haired beauty seemed to almost glide over towards her. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle, and shimmer and come alive.

 

Misaki wasn't sure what face she was making but it must have been rather ridiculous, flushed almost lost in a trance. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep her cool. Kourin came exceedingly closer to her. “Sorry I'm late.” she had spoken so softly and gently, as if a tone above would cause such fragile scenery to break apart.

 

“N-no it's fine...” Misaki responded with a rather anxious laugh to mask too much of what she was feeling.

 

Kourin was right in front of her, their faces so very close their noses could touch. She had leaned over Misaki placing a hand over her shoulder as she closed her captivating green eyes and smiles the curve of her lips extending from ear to ear, as her cheeks flushed too.

 

The wind swept through the blonde's hair as she struggled to hold it back. Her hand reached out and her fingers traced the shoulder blade of the other rather flustered girl. “I'm happy you waited her”

 

“I guess you could say...” Misaki looked down, noticing this situation, they could almost be seen as lovers...but something like that would have to be her dream. “I had faith you would come.”

 

“It wasn't that long a wait was it?” Kourin chided letting out a small wisp of laughter. The branches of the tree seemed to simply sweep away, her words almost fading out. But it seemed simply fated, Misaki would keep these words too in her memory.

 

It was only natural after all for her. Kourin seemed to have no clue just what effect she had on her. Misaki turned to the side hiding her translucent pink blush, it only seemed to grow as the moments went by.

 

Why was she so close? Kourin had sat down right in front of Misaki, looking directly at her. Observing her every move which only caused the blush to intensify that bit more. She shook her head, feeling Kourin's breath upon her. “No, you weren't”

 

The blonde seemed to be breathing a sigh of relief before she relaxed her posture, her shoulders moving down as she slouched at little bit. She leaned her head over, resting it against Misaki. “I'm glad we got to spend some time here before the tournament..”

 

Misaki felt a surge of blood simply rushing up through her necks and all across her face. She felt every single word being breathed into life right against her. The golden blonde locks of hair had trickled down her own neck, tickling her sensitive skin.

 

Misaki heard Kourin yawn against her as she nuzzled her temples against Misaki's shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and she just looked so vulnerable.

 

“Thank you,” she said so quietly, her finger tips reaching over and upon Misaki's lap searching as if to find Misaki's own hand. The two strings of fate, that invisible red string, myth...if it had been true. Would that make this moment right now simply fated? So they were bound to each other clearly by this course of fate.

 

Neither one seemed to be any wiser, yet it didn't seem to stop them from being together like this.

 

“For everything..” Kourin finished as her fingers laced within Misakis.

 

Had she knew clue what effect she had on her! No clue at all. Misaki felt she must have been burning up at this point. If this was some sort of joke...it was far too cruel.

 

“You've been right there beside me...you know,” Kourin explained hearing or seeing no complaints from Misaki for her actions.

 

“You've been here since I was first just attempting to form the club...and you proved me wrong. You were there every day and through everything. But I don't think me or well...any of us took the time to thank you for your help,” She leaned in that bit more, taking Misaki's hand in her own and placing them both upon her lap.

 

“It's simply what a Vice President is supposed to do...” Misaki attempted avoiding this subject, feeling something aching against her chest.

 

Kourin sat up just a bit for that moment, her head almost leaving the comfort of Misaki's warmth almost. “You know you're more then that..”

 

“What?” Misaki felt her eyes very much widen, what was she even saying now?

 

“Well to the club for starters,” and she grasped tightly to Misaki's hand and she whispered out...something just loud enough for her to hear. “And to me...”

 

This led the lavender haired girl to turn down just enough to meet Kourin and cause her to lean a bit away. Their eyes had met, blue fell into green. It all seemed so natural now.

 

“Do you believe in fate?” Kourin asked, her eyes seemed to simply light up as she pursed her lips together, looking almost guilty of something.

 

“Fate?” Misaki had repeated. “I'm not sure to what extent anyone should believe or disbelieve in it...Isn't it something that can hinder us from accomplishing own goals through our choices?” Misaki seemed to be asking but really was just confirming her own theory.

 

Kourin laughed quite loudly at that enough to fully cover her mouth with her hand, as she leaned over nearly falling against Misaki's chest in laughter as she was toppling over with the hysterics. “That's so like you-” she started wiping a fingertip under her eyes, containing the laughter now. “And I should have really expected that,”

 

She saw Misaki's almost pout on her face as her eyes formed a truly harmless glare. Kourin almost felt guilty almost. “But really it's probably something I would have thought to be almost non existent...” she tried covering up for her earlier actions, not wanting to upset Misaki, and she wanted to show she understood.

 

“The idea that maybe someone or two people were just meant to meet all of that it seemed so much like a dream or a fairy tale. To have just that one person in the entire world that would be made for you, you'd just find what are the chances...” Kourin started, “but i've met a lot of people...and i've known a lot to be far from what i've ever wanted. I've been with people purely due to the idea they were best for me. All of them seemed to fall apart and I had wondered why. It was natural for someone our age to date and fall in and out of love so quickly...until it all came to me.”

 

She smiled unknown or uncaring, of the harsh redness forming under her soft green eyes, tears were welling up and begging for release.

 

“Kourin you can't be meaning...” Misaki began the hand away from Kourin's clenched tightly to her side. “No...-”

 

“Wh-why?” Kourin, still shedding her own tears, looked over to her dearest one, “I'm not even finished and I've been dying to tell you this since we first-”

 

“No.” Misaki shook her head hand retracting from Kourin, that feeling of fear, perhaps this was a joke, dreams like this wouldn't really come to fruition. “Stop talking,” she said pressing a finger against Kourin's quivering lips. Though it was hopeless to have her change her mind when she was determined like this.

 

“Why?” Kourin almost demanded. “Why are you so firm on rejecting the words I haven't even said,”

 

Misaki turned away. “You could have anyone...and things don't happen just this easily. Yet-mmph” Her eyes widened tremendously as both of her wrists were grasped tightly by Kourin's hands. It seemed Misaki had no choice but to fall into Kourin's gravity as her eyes shut tightly. The blonde pressed her lips right up against the lavender beauty's lips, meeting softly and slowly against each other.

 

“I'm sure,” she broke out, as Misaki gasped as she finally breathed out. Had she really forgotten to breath right then? “Misaki I'm sure I don't want anyone. And the fact is some things are not understandable, they simply are-and I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone...”

 

“...but me.”

 

She broke down, releasing Misaki's wrists as she grasped to interwine both of their hands. The strings of fate bound so tightly and closely together now, it was impossible to miss.

 

“Misaki Tokura, I don't know what exactly you're thinking now...or what i've been thinking but there's one thing I'm sure of and it's that...I think I-No” she shook her head roughly as blonde bangs fell out of place covering her tear stained eyes.

 

“I know I'm in love with you. There's no one else. You see no matter who I'd think i'd fall for before...or where I'd go, I know I'll come right back her. Back to you. This is where I was meant to be all along Misaki” she confessed, aloud feeling her face almost on fire at the declaration, yet she wouldn't go back now.

 

“This” Kourin held tightly to both of Kourin's hands bringing them to touch right upon her left breast, right above her heart.

 

“is where...” she hummed taking the opportunity to move up against Misaki bringing them closer, her lips caressed against Misaki's forehead.

 

“We are meant to be. And always have been.” Kourin's smile was brilliant and the world around them seemed to fade. Once again it was if time had stopped.

 

Warm tears began to slowly flow in synch with Kourin as Misaki closed the gasp between them, kissing her lips. The melded together, first slow, inexperienced and soft and then slowly deeper more passionately.

 

It seemed so right.. this moment, fate had guided them here, near each other, in each other's arms. They felt each other's warmth as the kiss deepened, Misaki's arms wrapping around the back of the blonde's neck as her own slinked across her waist pulling her close.

 

“Love you,” Misaki said breathlessly breaking out of one kiss, just long enough for air. Kourin smiled naturally continuing to bring them impossibly close as if they could become one right then and there.

 

That red string of fate. It had to exist somehow, no matter how illogical, it had to for these two to simply be bound time and time again.

 

For it appeared now the two had never been happier, more complete then just in this moment. They were fated to be.

 

Two souls meeting endlessly until they can finally come together, it was their truth. The fate of the two soulmates were bound eternally, by such a simple nearly endless red string.

 

END

 


	2. Hatsukoi

Misakou; Childhood Friends Prompt #2. For Kristina :P (who's real name is not blasterdarkblade ooooooh) :P

 

Title: “Hatsukoi” ((lit translation being “first love”))

 

Rating: T

 

Running, laughing, smiling, playing and saying whatever had come to mind. That seemed to be the idea behind being a child on a holiday weekend like today. Several parents had sat upon their benches, talking amongst themselves and pointing to the young kids along the playground.

 

Two younger boys seemed to catch attention of the parents. One brunette with rather spiky hair, leaning over a younger blue haired boy, handing him what appeared to be some type of trading card, causing the other to flush. The parents gave their 'ooos' and 'awes' some perhaps not aware both were boys to begin with.

 

Along the other side of the park sitting alone on the swingsat was a younger girl no older then 8 years old, with long bright lavender hair down to her neck. Unlike the other children though she had not been talking, playing, laughing....or smiling. Her soft blue eyes stared down upon a jewelry box, with several cards being taken a time.

 

She stared rather intently at whatever image or writing was upon that small card and would place it back into the box. She sighed softly as she rocked herself slowly back and forth on the swing, her feet hardly reaching but an inch above the ground.

 

Those parents continued to talk amongst themselves. “Who's kid is that? I swear i've seen her here almost every day.”, one would reply as if their chatter wouldn't reach the young girl's ears. Said girl clenched, what seemed to be a small pendant, she had hung around her neck.

 

“I haven't seen her talking to any of our kids, and she's been here for quite a while...” another remarked absentmindedly, again as if the girl they knew nothing of wouldn't simply memorize every aching word and expression when she caught wind of it. A blessing and a curse, but what would be remembered now simply as a curse.

 

She was just a child. “I feel bad for her, I wonder how long she's been at this park, just sitting there.” Another voice would reach out, falling upon the girl's ears, ruthless.

 

“And what about her parents, are they simply going to let their child stay out there by herself?” Again the voices would keep coming, a sensory overload.

 

“They probably are not even that involved in her life. You know one of those typical new-age families where both parents simply send in gifts for the child's birthday and drop them off every now and then to socialize...” another cruel voice spoke out, causing the young girl to tighten her grip on the swing set, closing the box. It all had been stored in her memory, whether she wanted it or not.

 

“She'll have a tough time growing up at this point. Some parents seem to care more for their own life then their child's it's sad.”

 

The young girl held her head down, stopping her motions on the swings, her eyes were covered by the soft lavender bangs.

 

A rather frustrated and angered sigh was heard from behind the chattering, “adults” as they would refer to themselves.

 

They turned around to see a younger man, with dark green hair, and large black rimmed glasses that seemed to cover his eyes. He wore a smile despite his previous gesture and spoke,

 

“Perhaps it's time we “parents” start taking lessons from our “children”, by not saying anything if we have nothing nice to say...or should I say you shouldn't say anything at all, On these matters you know Nothing about.” the words cast off icy from the green haired man, yet his smile remained so in tact as if natural. He walked across towards the purple haired child, grasping onto her hand. She only continued to look down.

 

“Misaki-chan,” the older male held tightly to the young girl's hand leading her away from the playground. “Are you okay?”

 

The young girl sniffled, brushing right under her eyes with her fingers. The blue eyes had been puffy and red, but she but on a soft temporary smile that said. “I'm fine.”

 

“Misaki-chan, I'm sorry about this...had I heard them earlier I would have had us leave right away,” he assured her.

 

“Uncle Shin-chan...” the young girl looked up to her parental-like figure. “I don't think I want to go here again...not this park, the school...the card shop. It all just reminds me of mom and dad,” she spoke out so helpless, all the older male could do was wrap his niece up into a hug, as he saw those once innocent and cheerful blue eyes begin to fill up with tears.

 

“Misaki-chan...” he paused the answers really not coming out any easier. “I miss them too” he had lost his own family member to that harsh car accident, so suddenly, and gained a child under his care as well. It had been overwhelming to say the least, but he wouldn't give up hope or let himself get down for Misaki's sake.

 

He couldn't imagine seeing Misaki having to leave her old school and hometown, to live with a distant relative. She'd make her own friends and start a place here. He had hoped for that. “We don't have to go back to the park again...and we'll see about school too but for now promise me you'll give it another day. Your new semester will start tomorrow so they'll be plenty of kids your age there.”

 

The young girl turned to the side, giving a delayed and unsure nod of approval.

 

“I'm sure you'll make friends there...maybe even a best friend,” he added cheerfully.

_______

 

Misaki Tokura entered in through the Miyagi academy gates, a frown on her face as she looked rather complacent.

 

She entered in through the gates, seeing Shin trying to keep up a happy facade as he saw her walk up the stairs and into the building. There were several others students her age, but being dropped off here again...and without her parents, like this it all made her feel ill.

 

The classes seemed to go through fast enough to lead her to some much needed alone time. She had thought at least during the lunch hour. She took her seat on an empty swing, and occasionally took notice over hearing several students talking about their “Vanguards” and “grade 1, 2 and 3 units” they had seemed so passionate about.

 

Misaki had known well enough of her own cards, but had , only played a few times with her parents before...

 

The young lavender haired girl looked down, drawing out the small jewelery box from her backpack. She took the key from her necklace and with a twist unlocked it. Those same cards, it all seemed to flood back to her, every single moment. Perhaps that's what hurt the most.

 

And Amaterasu...

 

She had loved that card, the one her parents bought her for her birthday for her first ever vanguard deck. She held the card close up to her chest, taking a breath before-

 

“Excuse me-” a slightly nervous and childish voice called out.

 

Misaki looked up ahead of her, it seemed she had become frozen. There was another young girl standing before her. She had long blonde hair, partly tied up to the side with a long black ribbon that almost sparkled under the sunlight.

 

She had vibrant green eyes that caught Misaki's attention. They seemed rather endless, and the small flush staining her cheeks was also quite noticeable to Misaki. She could remember ever last detail, easily,but right now she felt simply entranced.

 

“Can I swing next to you?” the rather bashful question caused a light grin to form upon Misaki's lips, something she hadn't felt in a while.

 

“S-sure,” Misaki stuttered a bit, it had been quite a while since she interacted with someone else her age like this.

 

No other kid had really bothered talking to her until now, they either would simply look at her with a sympathetic frown or act almost scared around her, not daring to approach her or do more then wave 'hello', unless prompted by a teacher.

 

The blonde took her seat on the swing across from Misaki. This girl didn't press for unneeded informations, ask discomforting questions, but simply looked at her like another person.

 

“So you like Vanguard...” The blonde began all of a sudden a finger scratching the side of her cheek.

 

The lavender haired girl nodded slightly, holding out her most precious cards in front of her. “Well sort of...”

 

Yet the blonde didn't really press for it as she pumped her legs back and forth, back and forth, trying to gain momentum to get up in the air. She simply smiled. “I really like vanguard, but we only have boys playing right now. They're so immature...” the blonde responded making a rather silly gesture with her tongue sticking out.

 

She slowed down her swinging to look over at Misaki. “So...I thought it was pretty cool when I saw you, you wern't talking to the other girls who are interested in all the dolls and dress up games. I thought you might just be different.”

 

The words seemed to strike something in Misaki as she defensively glared towards the blonde.

 

The blonde girl crossed her hands in front of her, as is making a shield, before herself. “N-not in a bad way or anything but not into all the boring 'girly' stuff. It's a good thing. And I thought I saw you holding what looked like a card. Oh I should introduce myself by the way,” the young girl finished off nervously holding her hand out in front of the girl, having stopped swinging by now. For some reason the previous animosity had it's way of almost fading away hearing the other girl continue her explanation.

 

“I'm Kourin Tatsunagi”, she said with a large grin, hand reaching closer to Misaki, now right in front of her. “And you are?” her grin only intensified, surely her cheeks would be hurting from all of that.

 

“I-I'm Misaki Tokura,” she answered nervously, her eyes gazed towards the ground.

 

Kourin didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to be holding a certain fondness in her smile. “It's my first year at Miyagi...and I'd really like to get to know another cardfighter too are you strong?”

 

Misaki had turned away, her lip had been quivering and as she gazed down her long bangs covered her eyes. Kourin could just imagine the expression. “Does Vanguard make you sad?” she asked seeming quite intuitive, especially for her age.

 

Misaki felt a need to reply...honestly this time. She was tired of fighting back the feelings she felt for so long around everyone else. Shin-chan would see her cry, and even her parents.... but to simply be this vulnerable now. What was she thinking?

 

The tears however took over for Misaki, and the other girl could simply see the droplets of water running down her new friend's cheeks.

 

“H-hey!” Kourin yelped out, holding a hand down over Misaki's shoulder. “If it makes you sad you don't need to play it you know. Why would you play something to make you sad?”

 

And suddenly it seemed Kourin had been like everyone else wanting to know the details until it broke her up inside.

 

“Although you don't have to tell me if that makes you more sad...” Kourin added, a seemingly sincere smile to grace her lips.

 

Misaki shook her head, this urge, this unwanted yet unyielding notion to not lie to the girl next to her. Perhaps some kind of fated friendship, Shin had mentioned to her earlier. One where she'd have to come to terms by opening up, on her own accord. “It reminds me of my parents...we used to play Vanguard all the time...”

 

“So your parents?” Kourin began leaning over the young girl and wrapping her arms around her.

 

“They're gone now...and it seems if I actually were to play a match with these cards all the bad memories keep coming back...but I don't want to lose them.” she finished, flustered from the girl's light embrace. It had broken apart rather quickly as she felt a hand pulling her to get on her feet.

 

Before Misaki knew what was happening their hands we're interlocked. “Well It seems like you still love your cards. But I also just really want to be your friend...so can we just be friend's and we don't have to play Vanguard or talk about it...at least until you feel happier about it, and when it goes away, maybe just maybe we'll have a match. Things will look brighter okay?”

 

Those words and that soft serene smile had locked themselves into Misaki's mind, permanently. She couldn't lie to this girl, it seemed to be that way and vis-versa. And she did indeed agree to their friendship, maybe one day she could enjoy a Vanguard duel again.

 

______

 

Now at 16 and 17, the two girls still remained rather true to each other. Misaki had smiled, she declared “final turn” with an air of confidence. It cause the blonde to smirk. She sat across from her sitting up with her legs sprawled out on the blanket. There was a sense of relief between them.

 

“It's been 9 years now...” Kourin spoke softly, laying down a level 0 card and declaring her “Guard.”

 

The two were sitting across from each other, in a rather casual manner, They had their two gaming mats out, to hold their precious cards, the mats were decorated accordingly to the game with knights, dragons and oracles that resembled the units from their decks.

 

Misaki simply nodded, her previous air of confidence deflating that bit, though she seemed to remain focused on her next two draws. She just needed that one trigger to gain her victory of this match. “It has been some time”, she spoke revealing her first draw which was to no avail.

 

“When we first met at this academy I wasn't all that sure about you. I was worried you may not truly ever play Vanguard again...and I guess what really frustrated me is how conflicted you looked you loved your cards and wanted to smile, yet were in such pain to cry all at the same time.” Kourin began her hand reaching across towards Misaki's knee, and began brushing her fingertips over the clothing of Misaki's uniform affectionately. This earn a harsh red flush from Misaki.

 

“Y-you shouldn't be bringing up such embaras-...” Misaki started as she felt her face almost fuming at the soft smile Kourin had on her, it was so innocent, pure. “-sing..things.” she breathed out, noticing that serious and determined look upon Kourin's face her green eyes were purely sparkling.

 

The thought of focusing on anything else was downright impossible. She felt her friend-was it? -leaning closer to her, mindful of the cards displayed before them.

 

Their faces became impossible close as Kourin moved that bit closer, their foreheads met and they leaned against each other like that. “But you see...” the blonde's voice and breathe was simply felt, and again memorized during that exact moment.

 

Her warm breath simply ghosted across Misaki's cheeks causing them to almost fume as they were stained completely red. “I still knew I couldn't just give up on you, and I think I am starting to understand why. Why I was and still am feeling my happiest when I see you like this...”

 

Misaki seemed to retain her childhood notion of turning right away from Kourin when ever she couldn't find her next words to say. Though now it was painfully obvious as to the reasoning behind it, how embarrassed, nervous and terribly excited she was right now, it was a lot to handle.

 

“I'm so happy you did go back to playing Vanguard, and months after we first met too. You truly do love it don't you...?” Kourin whispered causing a gasp to emit from the lavender girl's throat. They wouldn't lie to each other.

 

“Yes...” Misaki answered perhaps confirming one of many things on Kourin's mind or she had hoped for it to be understood like that. They remained locked into each other's gaze for a small moment, until Kourin finished again. “Draw your next card.”, she spoke so calmly as she leaned back to her side of the dueling area.

 

“I-I know that!” Misaki blurted out her answer, taking a moment's breath before turning over the next card. “Critical trigger.” she responded during the card over as it appeared to have a glow around it when it reached the discard pile. Her attack had made it through.

 

“It was the final turn after all see Kou-” she began, as her heart completely went out of synch.

 

Arms were wrapped around her and Kourin had by now crawled over to her side, embracing her body and holding her so close. Misaki felt this before the heat would rush all throughout her body, she'd flush and her heart and mind would just...accelerate. As a child these were much milder and it would be brushed off followed by another cardfight.

 

Though now those reactions were much stronger and Misaki knew this wasn't what a child would simply feel nervous around a friend.

 

Every part of her body felt as if it was almost burning at the contact, yet it wasn't painful, it felt as if something numb within her was being liberated. She felt free...and happy. Her heart was racing and couldn't keep a steady beat as she felt her head being held against the blonde's chest. The embrace should have been awkward, yet it was simply perfect. “I'm so happy you never gave up...” Kourin spoke, and they both knew it had nothing to do with the card match just now.

 

As if to recollect their childhood, Kourin held out a hand and brought Misaki to her feet. Misaki had insisted on collecting their decks first, to which Kourin had to eventually comply with. Still not a second after, she felt a tight grip on her wrist from the blonde's hand, as it slid down to embraced Misaki's own. Their fingers interlocked. Kourin grasped onto her hand running in some unknown direction pulling Misaki along.

 

''Come with me.”

 

The two seemed to go through all sorts of turns and twists upon the campus courtyard. Misaki leaned over to catch her breath, rather tired of running, and then- At last Kourin found it suitable for them to stop. “Kourin what are you doing?” the lavender haired girl spoke, catching her breath all the while.

 

The blonde had a victorious gleam in her eyes and beautiful beam upon her lips as they curved upwards into a huge smile. Her pale features made her blush obvious but she refused to look away from Misaki, and held tightly to her hand.

 

It seemed like the perfect moment, the sky seemed to simply ignite the sun setting at just the right moment, as Kourin stepped closer to Misaki. Kourin started, “You know since I first met you I had this feeling no matter how hard I tried to fight it I'd continue going after you, I wanted you to be my friend, in my life...and well I couldn't take no for an answer. It seemed to make hardly any since. Until lately I have been thinking...” she paused, seeing Misaki's rather serious closed lip expression as her blue eyes buried into her. Misaki could probably hear her heartbeat right now and would have memorized it. “You see, I know why and I should have noticed a long time ago. Misaki Tokura I want to be with you.” Kourin spoke nearly glowing as she took Misaki's other hand in her own.

 

Misaki tried to mask her own excitement as the words, “I thought we were together, all afternoon as a matter of fact.” she chided with a cocky smirk upon her lips.

 

Kourin simply rolled her eyes, intertwining both of their hands. “You know exactly what I mean.” And Misaki had and she wanted for so long to be right here...Had she felt anything less then this completely overwhelming yet perfect feeling, she would have left. But she couldn't and wouldn't lie to herself about this.

 

Misaki nodded softly.

 

Kourin however, couldn't help but find it unfair after all of the nerve-racking moments and nights in front of a mirror saying that line, Misaki had attempted to brush it off.

 

She wanted to see Misaki just as exposed as she felt this moment, Kourin knew she was terrible at this moment.

 

She needed to be sure, and to know that Misaki knew- “I'm serious...Misaki Tokura, there's nothing in the world...or no one else I've felt more whole being around. It's like I'm finally myself...And I'm-” she stopped gazing into the girls eyes, as her face she knew was the same deep shade as Misaki's just now.

 

There was no use in hiding the inevitable. “I'm in love with you,” Kourin finished, making sure their hands were still laced together as she leaned in that bit closer, pressing her lips against the friend she had longed for all this time. Her childhood friend, girlfriend, her one and only...whatever the term used Misaki was the one who told the most room in her heart.

 

She wanted to same for Misaki. “I love you, too...” she had mumbled in a flush as their kiss had broken enough for air. Kourin's hand reached to Misaki's lower back to pull her in yet again, experiencing everything right now.

 

Happiness, pain, sadness, joy, loneliness, anxiousness...love. Every emotion and moment spent together all was made to lead up to this. There lips seemed to have met countless times each kiss only turning deeper, more passionate.

 

Misaki was finally able to be herself, having met that one person who stayed by her side. Things were finally starting to seem brighter. The sun itself set behind the two girls caught in their own embrace, feeling complete right by each other's side.

 

END


End file.
